Ithilrandir
"He said that a Knight from Laria who challenged the Noldor Ithilrandir was cut in two with a single slash of his massive two-handed sword. I did not know that such a feat was even possible..." - ''Tales of Pendor Lord '''Ithilrandir' of the Noldor is the more fair and just of the Noldor warlords, although he will still be more than happy to trounce you soundly if you challenge him. His sense of tolerance is not quite as even towards the Jatu, however. Ithilrandir is said to help harried Empire citizens, although he belongs to the Noldor faction, so he is forced to be against them in game. Ithilrandir wields the unique Havathang bastard sword, that cannot be found elsewhere in Pendor. Ithilrandir's strength is not just in his troops, as he himself is tougher than a demonic magnus. He will always carry his Noldor Enchanted Shield with his unique weapon, Havathang, that can be used as a 1 handed sword or 2 handed (he will use it a 1h). But before going melee, he will precisely shoot Noldor Arrows with his Noldor Composite Bow to his foes. The armor makes him be around 60-70 in head, body and leg armor, also being equipped with a Noldor horse (one of them all except the pony). Ithilrandir can be captured and freed for a Qualis Gem or 100,000 denars. This is a double feature capture, as shown in the picture, first being he has an extra option, which gives the player the knowledge of adding the elite Noldor gear to your Custom Knighthood Order in exchange of his freedom. These items will be unlocked for your CKO (same ones as Aeldarian): * Noldor Ancient Plate * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Noble Shield * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse * Noldor Spirit Horse The second capture feature allows you to get his Havathang. To get it just tell him to return to his homeland and never return. Even tho this is senseless, as his land is Pendor, he won't return. This will reward you with his unique weapon (always with no weapon modifier), as well as 5 renown, honor and +10 relation points with the Noldor (yes, surprisingly it gives positive relations with the Noldor). His army generally numbers 350-500 Noldors, and consists of the following: * 12-34 Noldor Twilight Knights * 12-24 Noldor Nobles * 12-60 Noldor Warriors * 120-300 Noldor Rangers * 120-240 Noldor Maiden Rangers Note: Since 3.9: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * He will unlock different gear item, also these being now different than Aeldarian's, these being: ** Noldor Ancient Plate ** Female Noldor Armor ** Female Noldor Armor With Cape ** Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets ** Noldor Noble Shield ** Noldor Spirit Horse * When player is against him, his autocalc numbers will be double, meaning their autocalc performance will be ~9 times higher * He will now have another option like the one to obtain his unique weapon, that will also cause him to never return to Pendor. Player has to choose which one to take * In battles where Ithilrandir fights against other "Qualis Gem heroes" (e.g. Wolfbode the Slayer, Eyegrim the Devourer...), defeated hero will always escape. No matter if you sided with or against Ithilrandir. Note that Eyegrim and the 3 Seers will now give a reward if they escape. * He got better equipment: ** Gauntlets upgraded to Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets ** Noldor Enchanted Boots upgraded to Noldor Plate Greaves ** Noldor Ancient Plate changed to Mystical Rune Plate ** He has now the same chance of having any of the 4 posible horses (previously, he had a higher chance of having a Noldor Grey Warhorse) Trivia * Lethaldiran belonged to Ithilrandir's house, he was proud about belonging to that house, probably that's a reason why Lethaldiran tried to socialize with humans rather than hunt them as a freelancer when he was exiled (for killing Ithilrandir's favorite nephew): "I am of the House of Ithilrandir and take pride in my ancestry, despite my exile." * Ithilrandir helped several times the Empire against the Snake Cult: "Word is that Marius is grateful for the assistance provided by a Noldor Warlord, Ithilrandir, in the fight against the Snake Cult." * He also helped the Kingdom of Sarleon cleaning forest bandits, making it easier for peasants and villagers to move and live around: "Word from Laria is that Ithilrandir, some Noldor warlord, has just about eliminated all the forest bandits in the Woods of Laria." * He is specially supportive with the lower class. * Ithilrandir and most of his house are not as anti-human as most of his ilk. * He likes to challenge against both other Noldor archers and human rangers. Not a single human was able to beat him yet, however, they keep on coming as most often, he releases them free after losing against him. Such honor is not found from most Noldor against humans. Category:Noldor Category:Unique Spawns